dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roman Torchwick vs Tyrone King
Roman Torchwick vs Tyrone King is ZackAttackX's fifteenth DBX. Description RWBY vs Dead Rising! Two master criminals whose greed lead to their demise (spoilers!) are locked in combat! Which one will leave victorious? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Fortune Park - Dead Rising 2. "Alright, we're done here!" TK said to his mercenaries. He had been given the order by Phenotrans agents to recover something known as 'Dust'. He knew not what it was, just that he'd be getting paid if he retrieved all traces of Dust in Fortune City. As he opened the door to his van, an explosive round came flying towards the front of the vehicle. TK dived out of the van before it exploded. "What the shit was that?" he yelled out loud. At this moment, Roman Torchwick strolled out from behind the large rock in the middle of the park. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Tyrone King himself!" Roman approached TK. "I believe you have something that belongs to me" he said, hinting at the crates of Dust which remained remarkably intact. Tyrone glanced back at Roman and started to laugh. "Oh, well, look at this! If it isn't the famous Roman Torchwick!" I have something that's yours? Then I guess I'm doing my job right." he laughed. He then pulled out his handgun and pointed it at Torchwick. "But I'm afraid I can't have any witnesses, so it's the end of the line, pal!" He fired, and Torchwick swatted the bullet away with his cane. "Oh, come on, why can't we just be civil about this?" Roman asked. HERE WE GO! TK reopened fire, and much like before, Roman blocked them all with his cane, slowly advancing towards his adversary. TK ran out of ammo and in frustration, threw his handgun at Torchwick, who shot it out of the air, destroying it mid-flight. TK growled and grabbed an Assault Rifle from a fallen mercenary. He began firing and this time, Torchwick made an attempt to get to cover. As he did, TK charged into Roman, pinning him into a fence. He then began throwing punch after punch onto Torchwick's head, giving him little chance to block. As TK brought his fist up to deliver a final punch, Roman quickly fired a shot from the Melodic Cudgel, sending the TIR host flying. "Now, if you'd have just cooperated, you wouldn't BE in this mess." Torchwick taunted. Grunting, TK picked himself up and retrieved his Assault Rifle. He began opening fire, causing Roman to go on the defensive again, blocking all the bullets, though with difficulty. TK approached Roman, who was temporary blinded by the onslaught of bullets heading his way. When TK got up close, he smacked Roman in the side of the head with the back of the Assault Rifle, stumbling Roman. He began firing again, but Roman's aura kept him alive. TK ran out of ammo again and threw his weapon at Roman, who was definitely in pain and enraged. Just as he did before, he shot the weapon out of the air and searched for Tyrone, who was making his way to another armored van. He got in and started the engine. Slamming down the accelerator, TK drove the van straight at Roman, who dived out of the way. TK immediately spun the wheel round and tried again. Roman shot at the truck, but its armor held out, causing Roman to roll out of the way once again. Tyrone saw this coming and turned the truck into the direction Torchwick was moving. The truck narrowly missed and crashed into the wall of the Atlantica Casino. Roman fired at the engine, which destroyed the truck with TK still inside. Roman used the hookshot on his cane to open the doors of the van and retrieved what crates he could. He opened one of them... and it was empty. "What?" he asked himself. He checked another, and that too was empty. While Roman was distracted, he did not notice the shadow that emerged behind him."YOU'RE DEAD!" the figure yelled, swinging a microphone down at Roman, who turned around and received a good wallop across the face. The burned and beaten TK swung once more, but Roman blocked. In anger, TK charged into him again, pinning him to the ground and beating him until he was seemingly incapacitated. TK then spat on Torchwick before limping towards his final van. Roman grabbed his weapon again and fired his hookshot at TK, which wrapped around TK's neck and snapped it backwards. This time, TK was not getting up. Roman lifted himself up with effort and limped towards TK's van, using his cane for leverage. He loaded the final van with all crates of Dust, climbed in and drove off, running over TK's corpse for good measure. DBX! Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'RWBY vs Dead Rising' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Thief themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights